To Save Cephied
by AniWriters
Summary: Luna is kidnapped and without her Cephied could eaisily crumble. Can Lina save her from a new enemy? Or will the Mazoku race be destroyed due to the demands to get Luna back? (written by Yayoi and Nuriko)
1. Default Chapter

To Save Cepheid  
By: Yayoi Autozam and Nuriko Metallium with help from Starlight Riho-chan  
  
  
A light shone from a small restaurant in the city of Cepheid. Within the building stood a girl with short purple hair and long bangs. The girl stood wiping off a long counter and humming softly.   
  
Out side it was quiet, a little too quiet. Suddenly a blinding flash lit the area followed by a scream and with that the girl was gone...carried off in the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Sorceress

Chapter 1: Meet the Sorceress  
  
  
A group of travelers walked through the town of Cepheid. They had heard rumors of a kidnapping and came to inspect.  
  
"Why do I have to be here" Lina whined fearing the worse from Luna, her older sister.  
  
"Oh she can't be that bad," Filia said.  
  
"You have no idea!" Lina practically screamed.  
  
The group walked into the restaurant (Amelia and Gourry dragging Lina). They sat down at a table waiting to be served by Lina's supposedly horrifying sister. A man came out of the kitchen.  
  
"That's your sister?" Gourry asked.  
  
"No Jellyfish brains!" Lina screamed. She turned to the waiter. "You'll have to excuse yogurt head over here. Where's Luna?"  
  
The waiters kind, welcoming smile fouled. "Boss, they asked about Luna!"  
  
Luna's manager burst in.  
  
"What do you know about Luna?" He asked  
  
"I'll be leaving now," Xelloss said.  
  
"Stay where you are! What do you know about Luna?"   
  
"I'm her little sister," Lina replied.  
  
The manager gasped and a waitress dropped her tray.  
  
"I'm sorry...did I say something wrong?" asked Lina in an almost sincere voice.  
  
"It's not your fault...it's just that a few nights ago your sister Luna was...kidnapped. We're sorry Miss. Inverse we didn't hear..." the manager bowed his head in despair.   
  
"Luna was kidnapped?" Lina looked shocked then broke into laughter. "You have GOT to be kidding! Luna is like the strongest sorceress in the universe!" Lina broke into an insane weak laugh.  
  
"Miss. Lina we're telling you the truth" the waitress said sadly. "They said they'd only give her back if all the Mazoku lords were killed..." The waitress looked over to Xelloss who was looking not so happy.  
  
"But why?" Lina asked.  
  
"Apparently the kidnapped hates the Mazoku breed" said a waitress. She turned to Xelloss. "Are you alright?"  
  
Xelloss was looking a little green. "I'm fine, I just need to sit down"  
  
"Were there any clues to her disappearance?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"Only a diamond in the unusual shape of a star" The manager replied.  
  
"That's not unusual..." Filia commented.  
  
"Oh but it is, the diamond is so small people wonder how it was cut" said a waiter.  
  
"I see what you mean..." Lina said. "It looks like I'm gonna have to save my older sister...but who's going to save me from her?"  
  
  
  
  
- - Okay well this is the end of the first real chapter. I hope you liked it and please review...no flames either! Stay tuned for the next chapter! - - 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Star Diamond

Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Star Diamond  
  
"I just don't understand it!" Filia sunk into a large chair, puzzled on what the star diamond might be.  
  
"It's so strange...not even Miss. Filia knows of this object" Amelia said. Everyone looked down. Xelloss sat away from the group looking shocked.  
  
"You know Lina, your sister must be pretty important if she was taken by...by Ayana." Xelloss spoke in a dark voice.  
  
"Ayana? Who's that?" asked Gourry, confused as usual.  
  
"She's a golden dragon of the farthest region. Years ago she vowed to seek revenge on us because we killed her best friend and boy friend in the war...where the dragons died. So now of course she's going through many measures to kill us. The thing is I don't know why she stole Luna, instead of Lina" Xelloss said.  
  
"Well I know why...my sis is the total protector of this city, Cepheid. Now that she's gone war could break out between countries" Lina said, looking down.  
  
"I think I must go tell Beastmaster Xellas of this" with that Xelloss vanished.  
  
"How are we going to do this? We don't even know where exactly they are!" Amelia cried.  
  
"Let's sleep on it" said Filia looking tired and quite annoyed. With that idea they all walked to their rooms and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Lina tossed and turned in her bed, nightmares filling her head. Dreams of Luna lying dead in a cold chamber as well as dreams of a girl with silvery blue hair pulling Luna into the dark night. All the dreams were then the one before it. Several times she had waken in a cold sweat gasping for air. But as day broke everyone was ready...ready to save Cepheid!  
  
  
- - Oh yeah each of these chapters will be pretty short. There are 15 chapters in all...so please continue to read and review! - - 


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
  
"Um...manager can we have that star diamond?" Lina asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. The king took it for clues"  
  
"That's great!" Zelgadis said.  
  
"We're going in!" Lina shouted.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
"Yes I do! We're going to break into the palace!"  
  
"I object!" Shouted Amelia. "How could you think of doing such a thing?!"  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Filia asked.  
  
"Why don't we just ask the king for it?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Lina replied.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Jellyfish brains, if we go and ask for the diamond he'll think we're the kidnappers! Dur!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
That night Xel (whom had returned), Zelgadis, Filia and Lina made their way to the palace. Gourry and Amelia had refused to go through with what lie ahead.  
  
"Where do we go?" asked Zelgadis.  
  
"I do believe we go that way to the treasure room" Xelloss commented.  
  
"You act like you've been here" Filia replied.  
  
"Aren't all palaces the same?"  
  
The four crept down the corridors to the treasure room. Lina pulled on the handle.  
  
"It's locked from the inside" she said.  
  
Xelloss phased out. A moment later, he opened the door.  
  
"What a gentleman" Filia grumbled. Xelloss only smiled.  
  
"Now where could that damn diamond be...?" asked Lina.  
  
"I found it!" Filia said.  
  
"Give it here!"  
  
Filia picked it up, as she did the star started to glow.  
  
"What is it doing?" Lina stared at the glowing object. Filia handed it to Lina and the light was gone.  
  
"Ahhh...Lina, let Filia hold it again. I think that someone pure of heart shall lead us to Luna" Xelloss spoke happily. Filia blushed as Lina handed the star back.  
  
"We have to go back for Gourry and Amelia, then we can leave" Zelgadis said. So the four walked down the corridors...but...  
  
"Who are you?!" A man with long black hair stopped Lina. He stood guarding the passageway smirking.   
  
"I am the first stage protector of Lady Ayana. There are 5 stages to pass. Let's see if you can beat me" With the blink of an eye he shot a fireball towards them.   
  
"Move!" Shouted Lina as she countered with a freeze arrow.  
  
"Very good indeed. I heard you were quite good. Now I see what they meant" Lina dodged another attack while Zelgadis prepared a Ra Tilt. A burst of bluish white light hit the man from behind. When the light faded he was gone and in his place laid another diamond. This time it was clear and seemed to be made of crystal.  
  
"I get it now. To get to Luna and Ayana you have to get all 6 stars of different materials!" Xelloss said. Lina seemed happy with that answer. She handed the star to Filia who placed it in a satchel and then they were off to get Amelia and Gourry.  
  
  
  
  
~-~ Thanks so much everyone who has reviewed so far! As for the question asked by Dan Inverse. I had learned that Lina and Luna had both grown up and Zelfilia and that Luna was the knight of Cepheid. Then again where I got that info might have not been correct. But thank you for pointing that out and we'll try to be clearer in the future! ~-~ 


	5. Chapter 4: The Star of Silver

Chapter 4: The Star of Silver  
  
  
"I thought I had told 'em to stay here!" cried Lina. Amelia and Gourry were not in the diner.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Zelgadis complained. "We all know Gourry is stupid, but Amelia?"  
  
"I think she's bull headed" Filia stated.  
  
"True!"  
  
Suddenly there was a scream from outside. Lina, Zelgadis and Filia ran out while Xelloss ordered a pot of tea.  
  
"Gourry, Amelia, what the hell are you doing?!" Lina screamed.  
  
Gourry and Amelia were stealing gold from a vender. Only, they didn't look like Gourry and Amelia. Their eyes were red and their hair looked as if it was being blown by an imaginary wind.  
  
"Stop it!" Filia cried. She ran towards them.  
  
"Web of deception!" Amelia yelled. And with that Filia was trapped in a spider's web, minus the spider.   
  
Gourry dodged at Zelgadis, who quickly drew his sword.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Lina yelled.  
  
"They're under my control" a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Why I'm Leaya, second stage protector of lady Ayana and the possessor of the silver star!"  
  
"Let my friends go!"  
  
"Why? This is so much fun!" she started to laugh.  
  
"How dare you use my friend for your evil doing, Bomb di wind!" the attack was enough and Lina's friends were back to normal, Leaya was gone and in her place was the silver star.  
  
  
  
- - Another chapter done. Yet again please review and no flames. Oh this story is already written out by hand so another chapter will be up (hopefully) every few days. Bye~ - - 


	6. Chapter 5: The Star of Wood

Chapter 5: The Wood Star  
  
  
"Wha? What happened?" asked Amelia once broken from the trance.  
  
"Yeah the last thing I remember is waving goodbye to you guys and going into the diner to eat" Gourry commented bluntly.   
  
"It's a long story. Anyways we need to get going. So far we have the light star, which glows under Filia's touch, the silver star and the diamond star. So we need 3 more. That also means we have 3 more opponents to beat" Zelgadis spoke in his cool, clam tone. So the travelers yet again set off to look for Luna, not knowing where to go and in what condition they'd find Luna. Yet they were hopeful in knowing that they had clues and Lina's strength to show their way.  
  
"So when we get near Luna the star will shine very brightly?" asked Filia. Xelloss nodded scanning the horizon for enemies.   
  
Suddenly a figure appeared in the distance, a dark figure with a cape blowing in the wind. The person approached quickly and landed in front of them. It was a little girl with bright red hair. Suddenly a young boy with blonde hair and an older girl with brownish hair appeared as well.   
  
"We are the next challenge to get to Lady Ayana. We are Marie, Lantai and Yumi" Spoke the little girl.  
  
"But they are just children! How can we have the heart to kill them?" Filia asked trembling. The others, except for Xelloss nodded.  
  
"Then I'll do it" said Xelloss with a grim look on his placid face. He teleported to the kids.  
  
"Shall we start?" asked the blonde boy. The others nodded and formed elmekia lances with their hands and shot them at Xelloss. With an easy swipe of his hand he knocked their attacks away.  
  
"Is that all the power you have?" Xelloss smirked and was ready to finish them off. Suddenly the kids began to glow and with a flash of light they morphed into the same person, a girl with long hair that was brown and changed to blonde at the tips.  
  
"Now try us!" The kid shot an astral vine as Xelloss, he just barely missed being hit. It was no fun and games anymore. With a quick blast the person screamed and disappeared into the air. In it's place was a single star of wood.  
  
  
  
~-~ Another done! Review...no flames...you know the deal ^_^ ~-~ 


	7. Chapter 6: The Star of Gold

Chapter 6: The Star of Gold  
  
  
"Okay, this is getting way too weird" Filia said,  
  
:It's seems that Ayana doesn't want to face us until we've defeated all of her minions" Zelgadis said.  
  
"I quite agree" added Xelloss.  
  
"It seems that this is a test of our power to see if we're worthy to fight her"  
  
"I think we've proven that already" Lina said.  
  
"Not quite" a voice said.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I'm Fameyl, mistress of poison and servant for lady Ayana"  
  
"Not another person!" Gourry shouted.  
  
"Why hello Femeyl, and what business do you have here in Cepheid?"  
  
"Well, I'm here to kill you"  
  
"Duh! And you're not going to!" Amelia replied.  
  
"And why not?" Fameyl asked.  
  
"You're going to die first!" Lina shouted.  
  
Fameyl gave a high-pitched laugh. "I'm not as easy as those brats you just faced. I'm the second highest imperial guard to Lady Ayana and I possess as much power or possibly more power then all of you combined!" She laughed again.  
  
"You're more talk then action" Filia said.  
  
"And what will you do about it? You should have kept your mouth shut!" Fameyl raised her arms and shouted "Widow Spider Blackout!"  
  
Filia teleported out of the way just as the attack hit the spot that she stood on. She put her hands over the ribbon tying her cape together and transformed.  
  
"A golden dragon!" Fameyl screamed. "That's it! I can't fight a golden dragon! Here take the gold star!" She threw the gold star and Lina caught it.  
  
"I quit!" And with that Fameyl phased out leaving the Slayers very confused.  
  
  
  
~-~ hey another finished. Read and review...no flames! Thanks. ~-~ 


	8. Chapter 7: The Rainbow Star

Chapter 7: The Rainbow Star  
  
  
"So this is the last one...the last star we need to save my sister..." Lina said as she stared towards the darkening sky.  
  
"Miss. Lina!" a faint call was quickly reaching her. Lina and the others turned to see Sylphiel running towards them.  
  
"Sylphiel?" asked Lina. Not believing that she was here.  
  
"Yes, I heard what happened to your sister and I want to help you Miss. Lina" Sylphiel said, a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"Alright but it's not going to be easy" The group settled in for the night. When day broke they were refreshed and ready to fight.  
  
"So you are whom they call the Slayers? You don't look that tough" said a voice. Out of the shadows of a nearby tree appeared a water demon.  
  
"And you are you?" Zelgadis asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"My name is Mizu and I have come...to kill all of you"  
  
"Such talk for a stupid demon" said Filia as she transformed into a golden dragon. The group attacked...but as hard as they try nothing would work, not even the sword of light.  
  
"Elmekia Lance!" Shouted Amelia. Mizu laughed as the attack went right through her watery body and disappeared.  
  
"Damn, will nothing stop her?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"I have an idea. Sylphiel you know what to do" Lina said. Sylphiel nodded.  
  
"Freeze arrow!" Lina said.  
  
"What?!" The demon struggled as her body became ice.  
  
"Power of the 4 talismans, grant to me all the power that you possess" Lina began. Then together Lina and Sylphiel began saying a spell...  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge to conquer, all the foes who stand...before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess...Dragon Slave!!!" The two dragon slaves hit the demon head on. In a blast of color the demon exploded creating a rainbow of color. Once the dust had cleared sitting at the end of the rainbow sat the final star,  
  
"We did it Miss. Lina!" said Sylphiel happily.  
  
"That was an awesome dragon slave" replied Lina with a wink.  
  
"Wow Sylphiel when did you learn a dragon slave?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Oh that's right Gourry, while you were kidnapped by the Hellmaster Sylphiel and I tried a double dragon slave in order to kill him. Cool huh?" Lina asked.   
  
"Yeah!" said Gourry back.  
  
"heh heh heh so you beat my minions Miss. Inverse but you still have to find your way to my lair and kill me" spoke the voice of Ayana.  
  
  
~-~ Ta da! Stay tuned for more...no flames ^^ ~-~ 


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Star

Chapter 8: The Final Star  
  
  
"We have to find our way?"  
  
"Oh yes Lina" said Ayana. "To get to my lair, you must do one more task"  
  
"We've already defeated your minions! And we have all of the stars!"  
  
"There is one more" Ayana's voice trailed off.  
  
"One more star" repeated Sylphiel. "I wonder what that one is?"  
  
"We, we have the light star, made of crystal, the silver star, the gold star, the wood star, the diamond star and the rainbow star. So the final star would probably be..." Zelgadis was cut off. The ground began to shake violently.  
  
Suddenly, high walls rose from the ground. They formed a winding path through the city of Cepheid.  
  
"A labyrinth" Xelloss commented.  
  
"I can see that" Lina replied "and in the middle is?"  
  
"Ayana"  
  
"This seems pretty fishy to me" Zelgadis said.  
  
"I don't smell any fish" Gourry said stupidly.  
  
"Gourry you yogurt brains!" Lina shouted, "He meant this looks like a trap!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Miss. Lina" said Amelia "we'll never save your sister if we don't go"  
  
"You're right!" Lina announced, "Let's go"  
  
So the Slayers set off through the maze, Lina and Gourry in the lead. As soon as they entered the entranced to the maze turned into a solid wall.  
  
"It seems that our only chance is to finish the maze" Xelloss inquired.  
  
"I already knew that Xelloss" Lina said.  
  
"I know what the last star is!" Filia cried.   
  
"What is it?" asked Sylphiel.   
  
"Well, these walls are made of glass so it has to mean something!"   
  
"Glass!" Lina shouted. "That means I can break it. Flare Arrow!" The attack bounced off the wall and hit Lina in the stomach, leaving her winded.  
  
"These walls are enchanted" said Zelgadis.  
  
In the middle of the maze, Ayana waited.  
  
The final battle was just around the corer.  
  
  
~-~ Gomen this chapter took so long to type. I've been dealing with exams, typing other ani writer fics and typing my own. Well c ya... - AniWriter Nuriko~-~ 


	10. Chapter 9: Obtaining the Glass Star

Chapter 8: Obtaining the Glass Star  
  
  
"Damn that hurt" said Lina, her voice weak. Gourry picked up Lina and carried her for a few minutes till she had recovered.  
  
"So what shall we do?" asked Filia. The other thought for a moment.  
  
"I know!" cried Amelia. "Every time we make it somewhere I'll leave a magic mark on the wall. Then sometimes we'll be able to find our way back and try again"  
  
"Sometimes?" asked Sylphiel. Her eyes seemed filled with fear.  
  
"Well we're not getting anywhere while we're standing here!" said Zelgadis as he headed down one of the narrow glass tunnels. The group, using Filia and Xelloss' powers were able to get pretty far.  
  
"I'm so hungry" said Lina weakly. The others sighed.  
  
"You all give up way too easy, ad you're almost there too. Oh well." Said Ayana in a twisted voice.  
  
"We haven't given up yet!" shouted Gourry.  
  
"Suit yourself..."  
  
"Ayana wait! Where is the glass star?" asked Lina.  
  
"Well it's in the center of the maze, once you pick it up the star will teleport you to me, so I can kill you." Ayana laughed and her voice faded away.  
  
  
  
~-~ another short chapter ^^ ~-~ 


	11. Chapter 10: The Center

Chapter 10: The Center  
  
  
"Haven't we been here?" Amelia asked as they came to an intersection.  
  
"Yeah, twice" Zelgadis replied.  
  
"Well now we know to go left" Sylphiel said. The Slayers nodded and followed her and Lina down the glass corridor.   
  
"How much longer Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
"We've been walking for hours" she said, "The center shouldn't be far"  
  
"Miss. Lina" Filia exclaimed, "There it is!" She pointed straight ahead where a large, bright light shone.  
  
"We're finally there!" Lina yelled. She set off in a run, the others following close behind.  
  
"I'm coming sis" she said to herself. Lina stopped in the middle of a large room. In front of her was the final star. She walked up and saw that the glass star was as big as her hand and was implanted into a large podium.  
  
"How am I supposed to pick that up?"  
  
Xelloss joined Lina. "You're not", he said plainly.  
  
"Then how am I going to get to Luna?"  
  
"See these imprints? Put the stars here. We will then be teleported to Ayana"  
  
"Alright" Lina placed the six stars in the imprints. As soon as she did a bright light cast around the group and Lina went unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lina opened her eyes to find herself in a room made entirely of marble. In front of her was Luna.  
  
Lina ran up to her sister. She was chained to the wall in a deep sleep.  
  
"Luna..." Lina had never seen her sister so helpless. "Wake up!"  
  
"She won't wake up" said a voice, "At least not right now"  
  
Lina twirled around. There she saw Ayana, dressed in a white dress, her blue hair delicately arranged at the top of her head.  
  
"What have you done to my friends?"  
  
"Oh silly me" With a wave of her hand Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Slyphiel and Xelloss appeared, also chained to the wall.  
  
"Let them go!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" asked Ayana, "For centuries humans and monsters have been slaughtering dragons for no reason, leaving many breeds dying or extinct! Filia and I have had enough of this!" Filia appeared at Ayana's side.  
  
"Filia?"  
  
"Oh yes! Thanks to you humans and monsters she is the last of the golden dragons!"  
  
"And what do you plan to do Ayana?"  
  
"It's quite simple" Ayana said, "I plan to retrieve your magic so that I may use the Giga Slave to destroy the monsters and humans. Dragons will rule this world in peace"  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to give you my power?"  
  
Ayana laughed, "Do you have to ask? You will have six chances. Each time you refuse, I will kill one of your friends"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Lina!"  
  
Lina turned around. Gourry looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't give Ayana your power" he said.  
  
"Just don't worry about us!" said Sylphiel.  
  
"Perhaps I should demonstrate my power" Ayana replied, "Give me Xelloss' star"  
  
Filia passed Ayana the diamond star and Ayana held it in her hand.  
  
"If it breaks, the monster will die. What do you say now Lina Inverse?"  
  
Ayana closed her palm and squeezed the star. Lina heard a crunching noise.  
  
Ayana opened her fist and a million pieces that once made up the diamond star and the pieces fell to the ground...  
  
  
~-~ Okey, chapter 11 coming soon ~-~ 


End file.
